Juxtapose
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Working title. She was the painting, he was the painter. T-Mish, depending on the chapter. I've given them English names, if you don't mind! Prologue: sorry it's so short... Earlier chaps: Kami x Arti, later chapters: other pairings
1. Prologue

Prologue

"But…," I cried. "Why are you with her?"

"You were moving too slowly!" he growled at me.

"Excuse me! That's just my morale!" I sighed.

"Go away, please," his voice was tense. I sighed and walked off, my broken heart falling into the river… my lonely soul drifting off into the sea…. I walked to the ice cream shop, alone. Alone. That was the worst word anyone could ever hear. One was truly the loneliest number and the first cut was truly the deepest. I sighed and looked at my iPod. I began to play 'The Things We Do For Love'… that song would be stuck in my head the rest of the day….

* * *

**A/N: I rather got the idea for this prologue reading the **_**Guardians of Ga'Hoole**_**. I finished the first book and I'm going to buy the second just as soon as I can. **

**Too many broken hearts have fallen in the river/too many lonely souls have drifted out to sea – The Things We Do For Love – 10cc**

**First Cut is the Deepest – Rod Stewart, **_**et al.**_

**One is the Loneliest Number – Three Dog Night **


	2. Arti and Cam

**A/N: Meh… since I don't know their English names, I'll assign them to them:**

**Arti = Arturo (nickname: Arti or Arthur)  
Kamitsure = Camille (nickname: Cam)**

**I don't know why, but when I think of Arti, I think of someone that's Italian! Is that just me?**

**I love accents, they make people unique. **

**

* * *

**

**Third person's POV**

Chapter 1

There was something about the relationship between Camille (sometimes nicknamed 'Cam' or 'Cammy') and Arturo (his friends nicknamed him 'Arti'.) First, he was a bully to her, probably because of the way she pinned her hair or maybe because she was poorer than Arturo was (even though they were both middle class). She was somewhat of a bully to him too, mainly because he wasn't quite fluent in English, yet. His accent was strange to her. He was from a strange land.

Then, it all changed. Arti was now fluent in English. Cam eventually learned Italian. But, most of all, it _must_ have been puberty. Cam grew breasts and she constantly turned on Arti. The two would simply say 'hi' and he would run off, embarrassed.

She was curious as to why….

* * *

**Cam's POV**

I followed Arti to an area of Hiun City called Central Area. I blinked.

"Magnifico!" he cried, in a slight Italian accent. It was a pastel painting of _me_! It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Is my appearance turning him on? I shuddered, not wanting to know what he did with it all the time. On the painting was a picture of one of my Emongas. I gasped. "Eh?" he turned around and I quickly hid. "Huh," he mumbled. "Mia belladonna. You light up my sky! You light up my world." I sighed again, leaning up against the tree. I slid down against the tree and rested on the ground. He stood up and walked towards me. I couldn't get out of the way in time and spotted me! He gasped. "Mia belladonna! Were you listening to me?"

"Yes… I was. You called me a beautiful lady in Italian…"

"Very good… do you know Italian, too?"

"Yes, I do. I'm almost fluent in it. Why do you always leave whenever I say 'hi' to you?"

"Because you arouse me!" he gulped.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. You turn me on as well. I think you're sexually attractive. I take back all those things I said about your accent. It's sexually attractive, too."

"And I take back all of those things I said about you being a blonde. That wasn't right! I think you're sexually attractive, too." We both blushed simultaneously. I looked at his painting. "I see you love my painting. I love working with all kinds of mediums, pastels included. They're harder to work with because they smear, but they're fun. "

"I use to use them when I was a kid… but they always smeared too."

"Because you didn't put any hairspray on it," he winked. _Did he just flirt with me? _"Do you want to get some ice cream, mia belladonna?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever – I mean, I'd love to!" I hesitated. "I need to get back to my gym though; my assistant is probably getting pissed off."

"We'll have to go, then," he winked again.

"All right," I nodded.

* * *

"Mmm… I love rocky road, it's good," I licked the last drop and ate the cone.

"Si, I do too," he nodded.

"Your accent is so manly," I grinned. He blushed.

"T-thank you. Your voice is like that of the angels'. It's so dreamy…" I blushed too.

"Well, thank you. Do you agree with this? Love never expires?"

"Yes, I do. I think it never expires. People who think love is an emotion are stupid. It's a choice."

"That it is," I nodded. "You know, it's strange. I'm turned on by when people are angry. I wonder what that means?"

"Could be because you're a masochist?"

"I hadn't thought of that. I suppose I am, in a way," I winked. "I love having power!"

"Yes, I know how you feel. I love feeling power – to paint whatever I want." I giggled. He began to stare at me…

* * *

**Arti's POV**

"_Oh, how I'd love to paint her naked, if she would let me!_" I thought. I mentally shuddered, just thinking about that. I stared at her intently. She stared back. Her eyes piercing mine. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. No… as blue as the sky. "_I should write a poem for her,_" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she broke the silence.

"Oh… nothing, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"N-nothing…"

"Come on. Tell me," she scoffed.

"You wouldn't like it… you'd probably kick me in the testicoli!"

"W-why would I do that?" she blinked and looked me blankly.

"All right…," I gulped, putting my hands in front of my crotch, _just in case_. "I-I'd…" she leaned over, staring at me. "…like to paint you n –" she cocked her head. "…naked."

"I'll think about it," she growled huffily. "Maybe if our relationship actually gets serious. For now, can we just be friends? Besides, you were a bully to me, back then. I don't know if you're going to brag to your friends that you saw me naked!" she stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Arturo."

"Goodbye, Camille…," I sighed as she walked off. "Glad she didn't kick me in my testicles… I've seen it happen. I need a drink," I got up and walked to the counter. "Mio dio, where is the… oh shoot, I forgot what they're called…," I sighed. "I guess I'll go home instead."

* * *

**Cam's POV**

The two Emongas flew around my room. They were bored, because I had nothing fun to do. "I should have let him draw me naked. I probably hurt his feelings. I just hope he'll forgive me," I looked outside my window to see my Zeburaika running around. "He looks so peaceful, running around like that. All right guys; let's go to my gym, before my aide gets pissed off at me." The Emongas flew to my shoulder and cried happily. I walked to the backyard and put a saddle on Zeburaika. I put a bit in his mouth. I jumped on and kicked him in the side. He neighed and we rode off, to my gym…

* * *

**A/N: Bet you can guess who's there, eh? :P**


End file.
